world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072314EnzoEddy
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 01:18 -- 01:18 CG: Hello? 01:18 AT: ∴ Oh, Eddy, good evening; 01:19 AT: ∴ I'm pretty tired, I'm probably going to pass out soon ∴ 01:19 CG: ah sorry to bother 01:19 AT: ∴ Not a problem, I can talk briefly ∴ 01:20 CG: Well I wanted to ask what Tethys is doing. Apparently I haven't seen her in a while. 01:20 AT: ∴ Honestly, I can't be sure; she did seem a bit paranoid as of late. ∴ 01:21 CG: paranoid? 01:21 CG: Like what? 01:22 AT: ∴ She made a connection with all the people she's been interacting with, all contacts she's made and found one common correlation: ∴ 01:22 CG: Which is?... 01:23 AT: ∴ We each have one parent, and they're all famous. ∴ 01:23 CG: ... 01:23 CG: And that's paranoid how? 01:23 AT: ∴ It's a sizable coincidence ∴ 01:23 CG: I wouldn't call it coincidence. 01:24 CG: You can call it a fated splitting of the atoms. 01:24 AT: ∴ ...but there have been no explosions. ∴ 01:25 AT: ∴ Nuclear fissure happens when you slit atoms; ∴ 01:25 AT: ∴ Perhaps this is only the way reality has arranged itself, but she has certainly taken it to heart. ∴ 01:29 CG: Eh who knows. I mean splitting of the atoms as in how they arrange themselves when connecting. 01:30 CG: But otherwise...Are you sure that's all she's paranoid about? 01:30 AT: ∴ ah, I see, you mean atoms in a metaphisical sense; perhaps, she may simply resent you for furthering the apparent false hood that is her "relationship" with Thiago. ∴ 01:31 AT: ∴ She claims he's delussional, and that he has malintent... ∴ 01:31 CG: Yeah... 01:31 AT: ∴ I feel that's a symptom of her black feelings for him, or however that works. ∴ 01:31 CG: Most likely... 01:31 CG: i just can't figure out why anyone would want a rivalry. 01:32 AT: ∴ Indeed; Besides, Thiago seems like an honorable and intelligent gentleman ∴ 01:32 AT: ∴ if a bit... overly friendly for a troll? ∴ 01:33 AT: ∴ if at the very least, agreeable. ∴ 01:33 CG: I just consider it a chalk up to try and earn peoples trust before a trolling. 01:34 AT: ∴ Indeed; Still though, our band mates certainly are an odd bunch. ∴ 01:41 CG: Yeah...Very odd. 01:43 CG: meh. 01:44 CG: I guess I got so gather happy I didn't get the time to screen them more. Tethys is nice, Thiago is manipulative, and our harp player finally gave out 4 letters of his real name. 01:44 CG: I gotta open him up more so he'd be comfortable handing his real name out to the other bandmates. 01:48 AT: ∴ He doesn't have to; perhaps it will give the band a bit more mistique to the band if he's anonymous? ∴ 01:52 CG: very very VERY anonymous 01:55 AT: ∴ He could wear a mask an everything; you wanted to make costumes didn't oyu? ∴ 01:55 AT: ∴ *you ∴ 01:55 CG: OH yeah. 01:56 CG: I got so caught up with everything else and trying to sort my priorities out for our band ... meh... 01:56 CG: Thinking I've been having too many moments of bothering others. 01:56 AT: ∴ No problem, they are not largely necessary, but a neat idea none the less. ∴ 01:56 CG: Thanks. 01:57 AT: ∴ you're welcome. ∴ 01:58 CG: I need your opinion of your perspective of me from how long we've known each other. 01:58 AT: ∴ Oh? Why is that? ∴ 01:58 AT: ∴ What would that serve? ∴ 01:59 CG: I just need to know what flaws I have so I can work on them. I can already make a few guesses at least. 01:59 AT: ∴ Well, perhaps a little liberal in the strangers you contact: however the does get you more friends. ∴ 02:00 CG: When you put it that way it makes it rather confusing. Me being so liberal and up front with others and yet I get so many people to contact with... 02:02 CG: Even I'm finding my fast growing list of people to contact with quite surprising. 02:03 CG: Well I could add to it I suppose. You have anyone you think I could relate to? -- anaximandersTrepidation AT is now an idle chum! -- 02:18 AT: ∴ Forgive me, my mind was lost in the ether; ∴ 02:19 CG: It happens. 02:19 AT: ∴ I have one friend you don't know, but I promised I wouldn't share her chumhandle; ∴ 02:19 CG: You can let her know mine. 02:20 AT: ∴ I have not spoken to her in a few days, but I will inquire if she's interested in new friends; ∴ 02:20 AT: ∴ As a warning, I doubt it. ∴ 02:20 CG: alright. 02:21 AT: ∴ She is even more secretive than our Harpist; I don't know her name or even what planet she's on; ∴ 02:21 AT: ∴ It's quite mysterious. ∴ 02:24 CG: Hmm. 02:24 CG: Oh well. Let's hope things build up from there then. 02:24 AT: ∴ But I would like her to know of our band, at least to inform her of what goes on in my life. ∴ 02:26 AT: ∴ She seems somewhat invested at the very least. ∴ 02:27 CG: Glad to hear that. Maybe it'd be nice to show her the other bandmates. 02:35 AT: ∴ She probably will not go for that. ∴ 02:41 CG: Oh well. At least it'll be a try. 02:44 AT: ∴ Indeed; I will ask her. ∴ 02:45 AT: ∴ But for now I need to rest my eyes for a little bit. ∴ 02:45 CG: Thanks. Sleep tight. 02:45 AT: ∴ Until we speak again. ∴ -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 02:45 --